In current distributed processing systems, clients can interact with distributed applications for creating and modifying data. The clients access a central or distributed data storage for modifying data as compared to working on a per-document basis. Therefore, a plurality of clients can be working on the same data simultaneously. This simultaneous interaction leads to conflicts within the data storage. For example, a client makes a local copy of the data it wants to modify. The client makes the desired changes to the local data, which is then sent to the data storage.
However, another client working on the same data merged its changes with the data storage prior to the first client. Therefore, the changes made by the first client were made to outdated data. In other words, a conflict now exists within the data store. The ability to detect these conflicts as they arise is necessary for any central/distributed data storage. Current distributed processing systems require manual creation of queries to detect conflicts. Manual creation of these queries is very time consuming and burdensome to the developer.
Therefore a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.